Un prince pas si charmant
by Eliviera
Summary: Le "il était une fois " version Severus Rogue - UA


_Moi Severus Snape raconte mon histoire sous l'ordre de je cite : « ma marraine la bonne fée » pour « exorciser tout ce qui peut bien se passer dans ma vie et fait de moi un paillasson ambulant qui en plus fait pitié ». Sachez donc que les contes de princesse inspireront mon récit._

Alors, dans toutes les histoires d'amour on commence généralement par il était une fois, sachez que la mienne ne commence pas joyeusement car je suis amoureux de ma Némésis. Pas génial comme début hein ? je ne trouve pas non plus. Mais vous allez voir ça va devenir encore pire.

On pourrait dire que au moins dans cette histoire l'amoureux est un prince charmant, gentil, attentionnés mais il faudrait alors rajouter avec tout le monde sauf moi pauvre amoureux.

Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement : némésis vous vous souvenez ?

Pourtant, je n'ai rien demandé ni d'être sa némésis ni d'être amoureux mais il faut croire que dans mon histoire rien ne se passe comme prévue, c'est plutôt le contraire. Bon au moins comme dans cendrillon, c'est pas la joie chez moi : ma mère est amorphe et mon père alcoolique. Une bonne idée de ce qu'allait être ma vie future si je restais avec eux si vous voulez mon avis.

J'ai cru avoir trouvé ma bonne fée quand j'ai reçu une lettre me disant que j'était admis à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard et que j'ai rencontré Lily dans le Poudlard express.

Si vous voulez mon avis, j'aurai mieux fait de rester chez moi.

Et oui, non seulement le gars que j'aime aime ma soi-disant « amie » mais en plus celle-ci estime depuis quelque temps que traîner avec un Serpentard ce n'est pas cool et qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler à l'ennemi de son futur petit ami : j'ai nommé mon prince pas si charmant. Sa raison : ça l'a rendrait moins accessible, on aura tout entendu.

Donc non seulement maintenant je suis amoureux de mon pire ennemi qui aime mon ancienne amie qui l'aime aussi (vous avez suivi ?) mais en plus mon seul point positif dans cette histoire est que cette folle de Bellatrix trouve que je suis : « tellement désespérant que je vais te garder avec moi, a coté de la tienne ma vie parait presque satisfaisante ». Autant vous dire que ça ne m'a pas donné envie de la côtoyer plus que ça quand elle me l'a sorti.

Mais comme je l'ai dit précédemment rien ne se passe comme prévu, Bellatrix voyant que je m'enfonçai dans ma solitude profonde auquelle j'avais malgré moi fini par prendre gout à décider non seulement qu'elle allait me prendre sous son aile mais que tout Serpentard allait faire de même. Me voilà rendu à fuir ma propre salle commune.

Vous pourriez dire : il a atteint le fond là et bien non ! je peux creuser encore plus loin car voyez-vous Bellatrix et sa sœur Narcissa dans leur quart d'heure folie, on décider de découvrir le pourquoi de ma malchance.

Me voilà donc kidnappé et amené chez une voyante qui m'annonce que mon prince pas si charmant va finir avec moi. Puis catastrophe, elles ont demandées son nom et la voyante a gentiment répondu d'un ton enjoué : James Potter, il faut savoir que j'ai pensé à ce moment-là à aller m'enterrer dans les catacombes du château. Manque de chance elles m'ont interceptées avant.

Adieu précieuse liberté, me voilà coincer avec deux folles qui veulent me rendre je cite « irrésistible » (tu vas voir on va y arriver ont elles alors ajoutée).J'ai préféré ne pas m'interroger sur comment je devais le prendre.

Me voila donc dans ma charmante histoire d'amour (notez l'ironie) avec : le prince charmant qui me déteste une ancienne marraine la bonne fée amoureuse du dit prince et deux nouvelles fées (on ne va pas dire bonne elles sont trop tarés pour qu'o puisse) qui ont décidé de m'aider et qui pensent pour cela que le meilleur moyen est une journée shopping.

Vous croyez qu'ils ont une école de magie en Alaska ? parce que si oui j'irai bien y faire un tour.

Finalement même l'Alaska parait encore trop loin. Figurez-vous qu'elles m'on emmenées faire du « shopping » (mon dieu que ce nom est terrifiant) et si on les écoute elles ont fait un miracle, je n'avoue ne pas avoir nié par manque de force.

Nouveau point positif : Lucius le copain de Narcissa a estimé que puisque j'avais survécu à la journée shopping, j'était digne de rentrer dans leurs rangs. Lequel, je n'ai pas demandé.

Me voilà donc bien habiller et bien coiffé selon la population féminine Serpantarde et digne de respect pour le reste des Serpentard. Autant que vous le sachiez si je sors youhouou : c'est ironique ! ah et aussi miss Lily Evans a décidé que ma nouvelle apparence et mon apparente nouvelle popularité du a l'attention des filles de ma maison a fait de moi quelqu'un d'a nouveau fréquentable.

J'avoue m'être fait plaisir quand je lui ai demandé depuis quand on se parlait comme si on se connaissait et en plus sa tête à ce moment valait de l'or, d'ailleurs même Black à rigoler c'est vous dire à quel point c'était épique. Depuis ça ma relation avec James (autant arrêt de l'appeler prince maintenant que vous savez qui c'est) est passée de Némésis a camarade de classe qu'on ignore, ce n'est pas moi qui va me plaindre.

Seul problème, les 2 folles ont estimé que ces progrès venaient de leur décision et elle se sont mise en tête de diriger toute ma vie. Résultat, je me suis retrouvé aux trois balais avec un gars de Serdaigle pour un « rendez-vous », sachez que quand on n'est pas au courant de la chose avant de rencontrer le gars, ça peut devenir vite embarrassant.

Une année est passée comme cela avec à l'étonnement de tout le monde étonnement un nouveau point positif : mes grands-parents les Prince ont découvert que j'existais au grand dam de ma mère et ont décidé de m'adopter une fois qu'ils ont rencontré mon père (je les comprends).

Point négatif : je croise Potter (plus James, j'ai décidé que j'allais l'oublier) tout le temps pendant les vacances maintenant et aller savoir comment Evans est au courant de mon petit (ok grand, très grand même) intérêt envers Potter.

Bellatrix qui lit cette lettre derrière moi me fait remarquer que comme point positif : Potter semble avoir oublié qu'Evans existait ce qui je l'avoue me rendre hyper heureux, je souris tellement que je me fais pitié. Ah oui au fait la marraine la bonne fée du début c'est Pompom (elle a insisté pour que je l'appelle comme ça je le jure) et elle m'a fait remarquer que ça avait l'air de m'aider donc je dois continuer : joie et bonne humeur ! (Ironie, ironie)

Donc je disais je croise tout le temps Potter et j'ai remarqué un fait bizarre : Potter semble vouloir me parler sauf que je l'évite dans le cadre du : « oublions Potter c'est pour le mieux ».

Bellatrix vient de lire ça et pense que ça y est il est tombé dans mes filets et elle vient d'ordonner à Rodolphus d'aller chercher le champagne (je ne savais même pas qu'on en avait). Et Cissa vient de partir chercher Potter...

Attend comment ça elle vient de partir chercher Potter ?! ….

 _Etant donné que cette histoire à été écrite pendant un an et même si les ¾ ne veulent rien dire et ne sont que des lamentations d'un homme amoureux, moi Bellatrix Black épouse Lestrange m'engage à raconter la fin de cette histoire et ce de façon réaliste et non améliorée._

Alors Cissa est allée chercher Potter, par que si on attend après Severus on a le temps de se momifier. Severus après s'être remis de ses esprits s'est élancés après elle. Rodolphus est arrivé avec le champagne que l'on a largement bu pour fêter l'événement et donc résultat je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé dans la soirée mais je peux vous dire que le lendemain matin Severus s'est pointé avec un énorme suçon et Potter. Autant vous dire qu'on entendait plus personne dans la grande salle ... sauf Evans.

Cette idiote s'est énervée hurlant que ça aurait du être elle puis est tombé dans les pommes quand Potter a roulé la pelle du siècle à Severus autant vous dire que ça à illuminer ma journée. Pour finir je dirai qu'ils vécurent presque tout le temps heureux, eurent pas beaucoup d'enfants, durent supporter mon cousin jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ainsi que maman Potter et grand mères Prince qui pensait que je cite « deux enfants c'est pas assez, faites-nous-en un troisièmes »

THE END

 **Je voulais écrire une histoire déprimante et voilà comment ça à fini …**

 **Eliviera**


End file.
